


Find Yourself in Time

by RainyTea



Series: And the Light, Bright Light [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chasing Gold Zine, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyTea/pseuds/RainyTea
Summary: Victor gives Yuuri a special gift on the New Year's Eve before Yuuri's first Olympics.





	Find Yourself in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Chasing Gold](https://yoichasinggoldzine.tumblr.com/) holiday promo, originally posted on [tumblr](https://rainyteawrites.tumblr.com/post/169195375875/happy-new-year/)

“Three, two, one... Happy New Year!” Victor pulls Yuuri in for a kiss as fireworks erupt across the St. Petersburg skyline.

“Happy New Year, Vitya,” Yuuri says when they finally part, clinking their champagne flutes together. They watch the fireworks show a little longer, but even wrapped in several blankets (and Victor’s embrace) Yuuri’s too cold to stay out on the balcony for long. “Can we go back inside now?” he asks.

“Of course, solnyshko,” Victor says, opening the door and leading them back inside. “Besides, I have a present for you.”

Yuuri’s grateful to be back inside the warmth of their apartment. “Now?” He gestures at the decorated tree and the pile of wrapped gifts. “I thought we were doing presents later in the morning.”

“Mmm, yes but this one is special. I want you to have it now. We’ll open the rest when we get back from Mila’s party.”

Yuuri divests himself of blankets and coat and gives Makkachin (who was smart enough not to go outside on such a cold night) a quick scratch between the ears. Victor returns from the bedroom with a small box and deposits it in Yuuri’s hands. Curious, Yuuri unties the ribbon and lifts the lid. Inside, nestled on tissue paper, are a pair of omamori. Each has been embroidered with an image of a figure skate, with the Olympic rings above it, and a pair of linked gold rings below. The only difference between the two is one of the skates has a gold blade. “They’re beautiful,” Yuuri says. “Why two of them, though?”

“Well,” Victor says, plucking the omamori with the gold-bladed skate from the box and handing it to Yuuri, “this is for you, and the other’s for me.” He smiles fondly at Yuuri. “I wanted something that we can each hold at the games when we’re apart, to connect us. I was disappointed when I found out I wouldn’t be able to march with you as your coach during the opening ceremony.”

“Only because you were asked to be the flag bearer for Russia,” Yuuri says. “It’s not like I was going to let you turn that down.” He holds up the omamori by its cord, admiring it. “You had these custom made?” he asks.

“Mari helped me find the right shrine to get them from, and I sent them the ribbon from my Torino gold medal to make the cover.” Victor picks up the other one from the box and turns it over, pointing to a discolored spot on the silk. “That’s where I spilled champagne on it at the after party.” He winks at Yuuri. “Maybe they should have used that piece of ribbon for yours.”

“Very funny,” Yuuri says. He wraps his arms around Victor’s neck and kisses him thoroughly. “Thank you, Vitya. This means so much to me.”

“I just wanted to do something special for you, for your first games.” He smiles and kisses the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “I mean, they’re no gold wedding rings given as a lucky charm, but we can’t all be that extra.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you.”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://rainyteawrites.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/RainyTea/)!


End file.
